pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Onix-pected Power
Onix-pected Power is the second episode of A Random Pokémon Show. Plot Ahmad and Steve are shown on a battle field. Steve: Ready? Ahmad: I guess. Brock, Misty and Dakota are watching. Dakota: Remember, be the Alpha! Ahmad: Don't quote Jurassic Pokémon World at me! Steve: Shut up! Battle begin! Ahmad sends out Onix and Steve sends out Tauros. Dakota: You brought him back? Steve: Yep. Alright, Ahmad. I'll let you attack first! Ahmad: Ok...use um...Rock Slide! Onix just stands, doing nothing. Steve: Tauros, Horn Attack! Onix then roars and digs into the ground, avoiding the attack. It comes up a couple hundred yards away, and begins eating the ground. Ahmad: Oh no. This is why I don't use him. Dakota: Well, this backfired. Everyone, stand back. Ahmad can handle this. Ahmad turns to Dakota. Ahmad: I can? Dakota: Why not? Ahmad sighs and sends out three pokemon: A Houndour, Metagross and Tentacruel. Ahmad: Tentacruel, Sludge Wave, get his attention. Tentacruel burrows two tentacles into the ground and a huge wave of Sludge is sent to Onix. It hits him, and though not very effective, it's strong enough to anger him. The Rock Snake puts a giant boulder in his mouth and crushes it. In the core of the rock is a Metal Coat. Onix eyes it eagerly then eats it. His eyes and mouth glow, then his body does as he starts to evolve. The glow fades and in Onix's place is a mighty Steelix. All humans: Whoa. Steelix roars and digs. It comes up in front of Ahmad, who holds up his hand like Owen to the raptors. Ahmad: Back! I said, back! Steelix growls. Ahmad winces. Ahmad, scared: Please? Steelix, outraged at his trainers fear, roars. The back of it's throat starts to glow red. Dakota: FIRE FANG! Steve tackles Ahmad as Steelix strikes, saving his life. Ahmad: You... you saved me. Steve: Yeah... I felt like I would be empty without you. They lean in to kiss, before Steve stops. Steve: Wait... I'm not gay. He stands up. Misty: How awkward. Brock: You're telling me. Dakota: Anyways, Ahmad, show Steelix your worth! Ahmad: Right! Houndour, circle around. Metagross, make sure Tentacruel's surf doesn't hit allies! Houndoom circles around Steelix, who watches him. Metagross floats in the air, ready to help wherever. Tentacruel uses Sludge Wave to bring Steelix's attention back, then Houndour tackles Steelix and uses Fire Fang, hurting him. Metagross picks up Houndour, and Tentacruel unleashes a Surf, defeating him. He returns all of his team to their Pokéballs. Ahmad: I can't believe Onix evolved and went on a rampage. Steve: Who knows? Maybe one day, he'll listen to you. Meanwhile, Inside Steelix's Pokéball... Steelix is grunting. Steelix: I already do! I just had to test him! Beh! Back with humans... Ahmad: I hope so. Brock, to Misty: Hey, doesn't Ahmad's Steelix remind you of Ash's Charizard when it disobey him? Misty: Yeah, it does...I wonder where Ash is now. They look up into the sky, as the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:UEE Category:OmniDragon